


iii. me and my friend are lonely (english version)

by xbeauxny



Series: who killed jason todd [english version] [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Feels, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd-centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbeauxny/pseuds/xbeauxny
Summary: — And you're wrong. He will be the death of us. — Ducra didn't want to believe it, but she felt it with every move the boy made. — The death of many.— Is this a no? — Talia asks firmly. — Aren't you going to train him in the Caste's teachings?— Of course, I will. — Talia turns her gaze to Jason, knowing that Ducra was wrong. — Just thinking about letting him stay for the world... Leaving the world at his mercy... It's unacceptable. — Talia knew well, that Jason was the best of them all, better than the assassins, better than the bats, and better than everything he was tackled in life.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Barbara Gordon & Jason Todd, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Cassandra Cain & Jason Todd, Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dinah Lance/Oliver Queen, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent & Damian Wayne & Colin Wilkes, Lian Harper & Roy Harper & Jason Todd, Roy Harper & Bruce Wayne, Roy Harper & Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Jason Todd, Talia al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: who killed jason todd [english version] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002672
Kudos: 58





	iii. me and my friend are lonely (english version)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third part of Who Killed Jason Todd, as I always say, English is not my first language, I hope I've translated it the right way, and I really hope you guys like.

The days passed slowly. Jason didn't expect them to just run by, he had to adapt to a new routine, and he had to assimilate that things weren’t as they were before. He was grateful for Talia, she helped him a lot on how to adapt with things, and gave him a place he could call home when no one else would give, Jason have the opportunity to know more about his brother, someone he had no idea existed before that.

Damian Al Ghul Wayne was the perfect example of a younger and shorter version of Bruce Wayne. Much like his father, he spent part of his life — his whole life — with the League of Assassins, he knew what it was like to be trained and molded to the interests of the League, he didn't look down, he was obedient, and he was loyal to the teachings of the mother and grandfather. Jason was afraid that it would become mandatory in his life, as far as he was able to find out, the boy had not killed anything or anyone, and Todd wanted to be sure he was going to stay that way.

_I can’t open up to you_

_Me and my friends are lonely_

_I don’t know what to do_

_I always figured I’d be the one to **die alone**_

****

Things weren’t exactly easy. Jason had to deal with many things at the same time, reconcile the fact that he was dead for two years, to have lost everything that could happen in his life if he had those years, 16, 17, the feeling he had remembering that he would be18 at the end of the year was inexplicable. The boy who came from the streets of Gotham, always carried the stigma that he would die alone, and to remember that it happened indirectly was painful.

He remembered Sheila Haywood being there, and he remembers her betrayal. But he doesn't remember wandering through the streets all those months as Talia told him, he doesn't remember what it was like to get out of the coffin, and he doesn't remember the pain of being hit by a car. Jason didn't remember anything about his catatonic states, but he knew that no one went to look for him, the green took over his mind when he thought about it, he felt angry and bitterness, knowing that two years had passed, and when he returned no one even went to investigate his dug coffin.

So, Jason tried to gather as much information about his adopted father, grandfather and brother. Talia was communicative in what interested her. She didn't tell exactly how his family was doing, or even if they knew he was there, she just said that when the time was right, he would know, and that he didn't have to rush things. This bothered him for days, which led to months, that led to intense training with no breaks for conversation.

_I cope smothered in smoke_

_Dehydrate my soul_

_I know things that you don’t_

Most days, Damian trained with Jason. Ra’s ordered the boys to do their best, and that one day, only one of them would come out of that battle. Jason thought it was a complete bullshit, just as he thought it was bullshit to put up a competition between kids. He hated it when he had to do with Dick, and even after years, he didn't understand why he bothered trying. At the end of the day, they were right, Jason Todd would never be Dick Grayson.

After a few months, things changed, and Jason was finally out of the radio silence. Unfortunately, the events of that day led him to discover things about his family that he would rather not have heard. During one of the intense training sessions with Damian — who was just seven years old — things started to go wrong. Ra’s Al Ghul had entered the room not having a friendly face, being followed by two of his best assassins, while his daughter was right behind him, with a worried look.

_I’ve met murdering folk_

_And they took one of our own_

_They took our innocent home_

— Todd, you're excused. — Jason didn't understand what the man was doing, by giving him that command, but he knew it was best to follow what Talia had said, and not interrupt his commands. Without thinking more, Jason quickly bows with his hands, and walks away, standing next to Talia. — Today, we will take a step forward in your training, Damian. — Ra’s voice was firm, and his gaze was the same, he looked at the boy, who had bowed and nodded, paying attention.

— What am I going to do, grandfather? — The older boy exchanges glances with the woman beside him, trying to catch something about what would happen, but she remained motionless, as if that was out of her reach.

— You are getting stronger and stronger, and I believe that your teachings need to take another proportion. — Jason's heart was restless, he didn't think Ra’s would make a kid cross the line, especially Batman’s son. But if there was one thing that Jason had learned all these months; was that Ra’s was far from Bruce Wayne. — Today's challenge will be... Kill or be killed. — Jason lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding, he looks at Talia begging her to do something, but when the woman didn't move, he knew it was time to move.

— But, grandfather... — Ra's moves his hand up, silencing the boy, who looks desperate at his mother and brother, Damian was close enough to Jason to know that their father, the one he had never met, and didn’t wanted to disappoint early, would not be happy with him taking this path. Maybe if Jason had never shown up in Arabia with his mother, that path would be his destination, but now that he could think of this, he didn't know if he wanted to be the heir.

— Kill or die. — Ra’s commands the killer to start fighting the boy, Jason goes into despair when he sees the child move quickly trying to defend himself, it wasn’t supposed to be like that. — Make your choice, Damian. Your father couldn't, don't let history repeat itself.

And then, it was a battle for his life, Damian fought on the defensive as far as he could, but when he found himself in a dead end, that was when Jason acted. He moved quickly and before anyone could react to stop him, the killer was already on the ground, lifeless.

_So i can’t open up to you_

_Me and my friends are lonely_

Ra’s had a satisfied smile on his face. Of course, he wanted it to be Damian, but to know that he had that advantage against the eldest, and above all, in a possible conflict with the bat. Jason needed to be restrained by two more killers, and that's when Ra’s said something he’ll never forget. That night, the man said what he had waited for months.

_"Bruce Wayne made a huge mistake replacing you."_

That night, he confronted Talia. He cried, and he found out about Tim Drake, he felt angry, mostly because of the effects of the pit, but deep down, he knew, the fault wasn't of Bruce's third son, _God_ , it wasn't anyone's fault. He felt powerless, tired and terrified of what had just happened, he had killed someone, to protect his brother, even if it was for that, he remembers perfectly when that man accidentally fell off that balcony. Bruce slaughtered him, what would he do if he found out?

_I don’t know what to do_

_I always figured I’d be the one to die alone_

His stay in the League remained that way, he killed everyone that Ra’s wanted the kid to kill. Jason claimed that he would die alone and pay for all that blood on his hands, he knew he would no longer have a place in Bruce's family, but he would make sure that Damian did, the boy needed to grow up and needed his father as much as Jason needed.

So, every step Jason took there, he thought about the boy. In his safety, his well-being and his innocence. There would be no blood on his hands, he wouldn’t be what the League shaped him to be, he would be Damian Al Ghul Wayne, never just one, the two would be complete. Todd knew it would be difficult, but he was not going to give up.

_So is there any lesson in confessing that you posted up_

_Like Jesus on the corner selling baggies full of blessing?_

For a year and three months, Jason remained training and improving his body in the League of Assassins. Talia saw more potential in the boy than he did, and that's when she decided, she would switch places with Jason in order to protect Damian, she wouldn't let him kill anyone, in exchange for Jason going out into the world training with teachers that Talia indicated.

Jason always wanted to see the world, to wander around training, just like Bruce had. In addition to learning new things, he would visit new places, he was anxious about it, but he was afraid to leave his brother and mother behind, they had turned his family over in a short time, and when the his young brother supported him, saying he was still that news, it was when he finally accepted the woman's offer.

_Is it stressing all the things that you have morally accepted?_

_Is it vexing wearing clothes that you have bled in?_

He stayed a few more days, before leaving for the Himalayas. The All Caste would be the first place he would stop, so Talia explained it, The All Caste was an ancient group of warrior monks, who were hidden in the Himalayan mountains, and they have existed for thousand years.

Talia covered up the boy's departure from Arabia, and the reason for this was for her father not to find out, she didn't want Ra’s to go after the boy in training. Jason knew he would have 3822km to travel from Arabia to the Himalayas, and then a mountain to climb, where he would meet with Ducra, the elderly woman who would train him.

Jason felt prepared but scared at the same time. He didn't know what to expect by training with other people he wasn't used to, he didn't know what to expect when it was time to go home, and he didn't know how long it would take. If Talia and Damian were going to be okay, if Batman's moral code would affect Bruce Wayne's trial before his adopted son protecting his biological son. And for the first time since returning, Jason Todd feared for the future.

_Picture perfect victim, overwhelmed and so sadistic_

_I was looking for a purpose, what a chance, you had some with you_

When Ducra met Jason, she met a boy full of sorrow. Anger ran through his entire body, and the old woman wasn't sure what they would do with all that anger. She took a good look at him, before looking at Talia a little uncertainly. The boy had arrived there alone, as a test of Talia, but she wouldn’t leave him there without saying goodbye temporarily.

They weren't so friendly when Jason stepped a foot there. The boy was never one to bow down to anyone, growing up on the streets was admitting that you needed to be better than everyone, because if you showed weakness, they would take advantage of it and bring you down. So, when Talia bowed, and Jason didn't, spears of all sizes and shapes were aimed at him, and Todd didn't want to challenge anyone, but he wouldn't let that go.

— And how do you want to do that? All together... — He was just Jason Todd. He had been Batman's partner, acting as Robin. Before being beaten to death by a psychopath named Joker, and resurrected for reasons he didn't quite understand, he was looking for help, and Ducra saw it clearly in the boy's tired eyes. — Or do you want me to kick your ass one at a time?

— See if it's not a another very arrogant brat. — Jason took the time to look around, it was a huge place, and from what he studied well, it wasn't on any map, and he thought it wasn't even in the world. It was everywhere and nowhere.

— The name is Ja ... — The boy tried to speak, when he saw that the warriors with the spears had moved away, but the woman raises her hand, silencing him.

— _Shut up_. — Jason looks down, staring at the old woman, he didn't want to make a bad impression, and seeing that Talia was still bent over, bothered him, as if he was doing something wrong. — _Bow down to someone superior, brat._ — Ducra wasn’t demanding, like Talia's test of confidence, the old woman wanted to test the boy, to know if he would pretend. And that was when she understood who Jason was.

_On the street when I forgot, the city breathes when I do not_

_If I leave it does not stop here, no_

— Look, I'll bow if I find someone like that. — The boy bends down, placing his hand on the old woman's head, while looking directly into her eyes. — But I don't usually bow, Grandma.

— Jason, I don't... — Talia starts looking at the boy, opening a smile at the end, she knew that calling him out for this wasn't going to change anything. — Forget. — Jason couldn’t miss this opportunity, Talia had risked a lot for him. He thought of apologizing, if the old woman hadn’t pulled his arm and in a quick movement knocked him to the floor.

— _I've been doing this for three thousand years. Six seconds was what it took you to fall to the floor._ — Jason would have to work hard if he wanted to make it work, he knew it. — _This has to be a new record. Now he is unconscious_. — She looks at Talia from where she is standing. — _Which means it's useless. Defenseless. And, happily, in silence._ — The old woman gets up, approaching Talia. — _I can still train him while unconscious. I can make him the most skilled assassin in the world. All he has to do... is stop being an idiot_. — She pulls the woman to walk through the temple, leaving the boy unconscious. — _Seriously, Talia. What am I supposed to do with that mountain of anger?_

_So, is there any treason in the tricky little price I paid?_

_Oh, is there any treason in the tricky little price I paid?_

— I admit that Jason is... tricky, Ducra. — Explaining the boy to someone else was a chore for Talia, she didn't want to leave the boy there, but she knew it was time. — He was recently brought from the dead for reasons we may never know. — She had a fresh memory; remembers every step the boy had taken since she took over his temporary guard. — His body was fine, but his soul wasn’t present until...

— _Until you put him in the Lazarus Pit_. — The old woman interrupts watching the boy finally get up. — _I can smell it. I'm sure it all went very well with your father_.

— To my surprise, he supported the choice. — After she saw how Ra’s was using him, she realized the reason for all the support, and felt no regret, as she knew she had saved at least part of the boy. — Before being murdered, Jason had the potential to be a great man. I believe that with the proper guidance... That this can still happen. — Talia takes a deep breath, looking at the boy who was with her. — I believe he deserves a second chance.

_I can’t open up to you_

_Me and my friends are lonely_

_I don’t know what to do_

_I always figured I’d be the one to die alone_

— _And you're wrong. He will be the death of us_. — Ducra didn't want to believe it, but she felt it with every move the boy made. — _The death of many_.

— Is this a no? — Talia asks firmly. — Aren't you going to train him in the Caste's teachings?

_I always figured I’d be the one to die alone_

— _Of course, I will_. — Talia turns her gaze to Jason, knowing that Ducra was wrong. — _Just thinking about letting him stay for the world... Leaving the world at **his** mercy... It's unacceptable._ — Talia knew well, that Jason was the best of them all, better than the assassins, better than the bats, and better than everything he was tackled in life.

_I always figured that I’d be the one to die alone_

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/xbeauxxny)  
> [my tumblr](https://xbeauxny.tumblr.com/)   
> [my wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/xbeauxny)


End file.
